Revenge of the Reach!
Summary * Teaser: Batman helps the Challengers of the Unknown in a fight against a giant spider on Dinosaur Island. Later, after Batman leaves, the team of heroes are ambushed by a group of Starro clones that came from the crashed meteorite. * Main Plot: Following a fight with Evil Star, Batman and Blue Beetle face off against an alien race called the Reach with the help of the Green Lantern Corps. It turns out that Blue Beetle's scarab is linked to the Reach as revealed by the Guardians of the Universe. Appearing in "Revenge of the Reach!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Challengers of the Unknown ** Ace Morgan (First appearance) ** Prof Haley (First appearance) ** Red Ryan (First appearance) ** Rocky Davis (First appearance) Villains: * Starro * Giant Spider (First appearance) Other Characters: * Dinosaurs ** Pterodactyl Locations: * Earth ** Dinosaur Island Items: * Batarang MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Blue Beetle * Guy Gardner Supporting Characters: * Green Lantern Corps ** Apros ** Arisia ** Chaselon ** Driq ** Galius Zed ** G'Nort ** Grumb ** Hirunan ** Honnu ** Katma Tui ** Kilowog ** Larvox ** Medphyll ** NautKeLoi ** Palaqua ** RRU-9-2 ** Salakk ** Spol ** Tomar-Re ** Xax * Guardians of the Universe Villains: * Evil Star (First appearance) * Reach (First appearance) Other Characters: * The Gibbles * Paco Locations: * Oa * Earth ** El Paso, Texas Items: * Batarang * Green Lantern Central Power Battery * Green Lantern Ring * Blue Beetle Scarab Vehicles: * Batplane * The Bug Synopsis The Challengers of the Unknown are exploring Dinosaur Island to investigate a meteorite landing. As they find the meteorite, Batman arrives to warn them that it's radioactive. Suddenly a giant spider emerges from the wood, mutated by the radiation. While the others battle the giant spider, Professor Haley uses an ultrasonic whistle to summon a pterodactyl and fly the creature away. As Batman leaves, the Challengers investigate the meteorite. It cracks open and star-shaped alien parasites leap out and grab their faces. Later in space, Evil Star attacks an alien spaceship but Blue Beetle intervenes. The teenager's scarab armor opens fire on its own. Blue Beetle tries to keep ahead of the villain while explaining to his battle armor that he had to respond to the distress call. Overwhelmed, he finally calls his friend Paco on Earth to get advice. Batman interrupts after intercepting the call, but Blue Beetle cuts him off to listen to Paco explain that Evil Star gets his powers from starlight. Blue Beetle uses an electromagnetic pulse to cut off the starlight and depower Evil Star, and then knocks him unconscious. Batman interrupts to inform him that he's won, and says he followed him to check if he's ready for solo missions. Blue Beetle decides to take Evil Star to Oa to turn him over to the Green Lantern Corps. Blue Beetle flies his predecessor's Beetle ship to Oa where the Green Lanterns, including Guy Gardner, take Evil Star to the holding cells. Guy demands that Jaime turn over the scarab, insisting that the boy is under the item's influence. Batman tries to intervene but they ignore him and open fire with their rings, knocking him down. When they try to lock him up, Blue Beetle returns fire. Batman breaks up the fight and asks for an explanation. The Guardians arrive and explain that the scarab belongs to their ancient enemies, the Reach. In the Guardians' chambers, the Guardians explain that the Reach seeded various worlds with scarabs. The scarabs choose local residents and make them heroes, and then assert their primary programming and turn the heroes into conquering villains. Batman vouches for Jaime, who tries to leave. Guy stops him and recites his oath, and wonders what Jaime believes in. Jaime isn't able to respond, but drills his way through Guy's barrier. The Guardians decide to wait and see. Outside, Blue Beetle wonders if they might be right. The armor talks to him, bringing him into a virtual reality and taking him over. It apologizes, saying that it can only follow it's programming, and he belongs to the Reach now. Acting on its own, the Beetle armor makes its way to the Oa power generator, gets past the security barriers, and destroys the sentry robots. Batman arrives to demand answers and the armor attacks him. Guy arrives to help him but the heroes are overwhelmed long enough for the armor to enter the power chamber, defeat the Green Lantern Kilowog, and lower the planetary shields. The armor then lowers its control, and Jaime has no idea what has happened. They watch as the Reach begins its invasion. They offer Jaime the chance to rejoin them, but when he refuses, they take control of his armor. It knocks down Batman and the others and flies into space, where the other Green Lanterns try to defend Oa but are soon overwhelmed. Batman notes that Jaime could have killed them and believes that he still has some semblance of control. The invaders head for the Central Power Core, allowing them to strip the power rings of energy. Jaime's armor opens fire on the Green Lanterns and Batman grapples with him, insisting that he can use his willpower to fight back. The armor fires a barrage of missiles, knocking Batman down… and Jaime tries to regain control. Inside the virtual reality, the armor explains that Jaime is only a hero because the Reach allowed him to be. Jaime insists that both of them together are the Blue Beetle. Exerting all of his willpower, Jaime regains control. The Green Lanterns make one final stand with Batman, and Blue Beetle arrives. He tells them to pour all of their ring energy into the armor. Guy reluctantly agrees and they begin, but are blasted down as the other Reach armored suits open fire. Jaime tells them there is always hope, feeds tentacles into their suits, and discharges the power ring energy, blasting them back and freeing them from the armor. Later, the Guardians assure Batman they will analyze and destroy the scarabs. However, they ask Jaime to give up his scarab as well. Guy speaks in Jaime's defense, insisting he's proved himself. The Guardians agree and Batman tells Blue Beetle that the next time he's on a solo mission, he'll be ready. Quotes *'Narrator': Times running out for the Challengers of the Unknown. Ace Morgan, daredevil test pilot. Professor Mark Haley, master scientist and scuba expert. Red Ryan, famed adventurer and mountain climber. Rocky Davis, world champion triathlete. Brains, brawn, skill and guts. They are the Challengers of the Unknown. ---- *'Red Ryan': Man, check out the overgrown lizards. This is one crazy, mixed-up island. *'Ace Morgan': That meteorite hit the ground near these coordinates. Are you picking up anything on your gizmo, prof? *Beeping *'Professor Mark Haley': I'm getting a strong reading in this direction, Ace. *'Rocky Davis': Whoo-ee! That rock packed a heck of a punch. *'Professor Mark Haley': I wanna get some samples for analysis. *'Batman': Careful. That meteorite's highly radioactive. ---- *'Red Ryan': Hey, prof, get a load of this. *Grunting AND Groaning *be continued... Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:Season Two